It Matches Your Eyes
by MsLane
Summary: Just a one shot about prom. Faberry. Rated T because well I just want to be on the safe side. I dont think I cursed at all but like I said just to be sure. Please do give it a read though  : I want to know what you all think  : xx


**_A/N: Okay so I'm almost 100% certain this is like a bunch of gibberish and that it wont make any sense at all to anyone. But I couldn't get this out of my head no matter how hard I tried, and this is the end result. Please do leave feedback because at least then I'll know if I should take it down and edit it or leave it as is lol.  
>I realize I've got two other stories in the works and I promise neither one of them have been abandoned but this little puppy really needed to get written lol. Please keep in mind it isnt beta'd so pretty much any and all mistakes are mine. I also may not have proofread it with that much of a critical eye, so I apologize in advance. <em>**

* * *

><p>"It matches my eyes."<p>

Quinn smiles in disbelief. Finn did something to start this night off perfectly. And she didn't even have to tell him what kind to get her.

"I know." The boy responds quickly, and slips the corsage on to her wrist.

Had Quinn been paying more attention she would have realized that Finn replied a little too quickly and he looked almost shocked. But as things are, Quinn _wasn't_ paying more attention and is instead allowing herself to maybe try and enjoy the night. After all Finn made this effort in picking the right ribbon.

Xoxox

Walking up to the table she drags Finn along, wrapping her arm through his. She cant help but smile at how beautiful Rachel looks, hell how great they _all_ look.

This time she doesn't allow herself to stay quiet, and instead voices her thoughts.

"Hey guys you look amazing."

She isnt delusional enough to think that they all believe her when she says it, but there's definitely something about being honest about what's on her mind, and she likes the feeling regardless of whether anyone actually believes her or not.

Her eyes linger a bit longer on the tiny brunette and the St. James boy sitting beside her.

She notices Rachel looking at her corsage and she sees a hint of a smile and something like pride but before she can dwell on it further, her…date, opens his mouth and she almost wishes she hadn't told him to stop by the table so they could see their frien…their fellow glee clubbers, before prom. The look on Rachel's face makes her almost regret coming to the restaurant all together.

"Hey Jesse what'd you order? Scrambled eggs? I mean I know you usually enjoy them served on people's heads."

Quinn wants more than anything to turn on Finn and reprimand him for bringing up such awful memories on prom night.

Rachel's face speaks volumes and she doesn't even just look at Finn, she looks at the blonde, and the amount of hurt reflected in her eyes just gets her.

Before being able to even move, Jesse addresses her, "Quinn, you look stunning, the ghost of Grace Kelly."

She smiles at him; her eyes glancing at Rachel to see her subconsciously nod her agreement. Quinn then looks up to Finn, a part of her hoping to see him agree as well, but he just looks as if he smelled sour milk. She can definitely see why Rachel was so taken with St. James. He certainly is a charmer.

However he wasn't done, "Lemme know if you get tired of your pretty little boyfriend stomping on your feet all night, I'll be more than happy to cut in."

Mercedes interjects, stopping things before they get too out of hand, but things have already started. She can feel it and more importantly she can see it in the way Rachel just watches her with her big brown eyes.

She doesn't waste any time dragging Finn out the door.

"What was that?" Quinn demands as soon as they're out of ear shot.

Finn scowls, "What was what Jean Kelly?"

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Grace. How could you start that that stupid thing with Jesse?"

Finn rolls his eyes and stomps over to his side of the car and rips the door open and slams himself into the seat, leaving Quinn to open her own door and slipping in on her own.

He revs up the engine and shoots her semi glares while he starts driving, "What's it to you Quinn? I was just talking to them."

Quinn folds her arms and turns in her seat slightly to face him, a look of disbelief on her face, "No. You were trying to start trouble. Can't you, please, for _one_ night just not focus on everything Rachel? _Please_?"

Finn ignores her and that just irks her more than she can even explain.

She looks down at the corsage and she takes a deep breath to calm herself. If Finn was able to pick out this perfect corsage for her, then maybe it'll all be okay. He is after all going to prom with her.

Xoxox

The night was, for all intents and purposes, a disaster.

It started with; well it _really_ started at least, with Rachel's song.

Quinn may be blonde but she most definitely isnt stupid nor is she blind.

She tried to ignore the way her date was staring at the tiny brunette up on that stage with her tiny self and big beautiful voice. Quinn also tried keeping his attention from Rachel by wrapping herself all around him, burying herself into his neck but to no avail he kept ignoring her.

She couldn't quite blame him, not really. Rachel is beautiful. She belongs up on stage. With that thought she remembers why she should keep Finn occupied and away from Rachel. Why she should also keep herself away. Rachel Berry is bigger than Lima. Bigger than Ohio.

Quinn cant stop her eyes from locking with Rachel's though. Nor can she stop the fact that for some unexplainable reason her heart speeds up considerably and her knees go weak. So weak she actually has to tighten her grip on Finn just to ensure her upright position.

The fact that her brain is telling her that she does actually know why these 'unexplainable' things are happening isn't helping her one bit so she quietens her inner voice and focuses on _not_ focusing on Rachel.

The blonde notices Rachel once again looking at her corsage, this time with a look of hurt and she's wondering if maybe it's because she wishes she was the one to receive a corsage from Finn.

As that thought passes through her head, brown soulful eyes look back up at her with longing and suddenly Quinn isn't sure anymore, so she does the only thing she can do, and that's look away. Look away and pretend that Rachel didn't send her heart into overdrive. More so than any boyfriend she's ever had. More so than all of them put together.

She wills herself not to look back at Rachel when she finishes the song; instead she pulls away and trails a hand down Finn's chest stopping it where his heart is, "I'm so happy to be here with you. It's what I always wanted."

Her eyes betray her though because they flick over his shoulder towards the tiny brunette while she tells him this.

Finn just nods his head slightly and to say that that didn't hurt would be a lie. Quinn wasn't a saint, but was it too much to ask of him for a decent night?

She looks at the corsage and smiles. It isn't really settling if the person treats you right, right? She tells herself that as long as Finn was able to pick the corsage because it matches her eyes and have it so perfect, then maybe it'll all be okay.

Maybe Lima isn't so bad.

It's just not good enough for Rachel, so she wraps her arms back around Finn as the beginning of another song comes on.

Xoxo

Kurt's boyfriend takes the stage with Tina and Brittany and suddenly she's dancing without a single care in the world.

'You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl.'

She laughs lightly as she twirls around shaking her head slightly before grinning up at Finn trying to get him to at least give her one dance where he's totally having fun.

He's not into it though, she can tell by his stance. He's distancing himself and looking at her like he's somewhat embarrassed to be dancing with her now. He smiles at her but it's forced and awkward.

She wishes more than anything that she could be dancing with someone who'd join her in enjoying herself instead of someone who looks at her like she's an embarrassement.

She tones it down and wraps her arms around his neck, not wanting to cause him any more discomfort, she smiles when he seems to nod at her in approval, but she cant help but feel hurt because she's meant to be enjoying herself, she's meant to be _being_ herself, not trying to please her date. Not trying to be something for someone else, especially not at her prom.

She once again breaks away and dances, not quite as excitedly as she was dancing when the song started, but dancing none the less. She grins at him in the hopes that maybe he'll catch on and start having fun but he just smiles at her tightly and looks away.

She glances over and smiles widely when she sees Rachel enjoying herself dancing with Jesse. She looks so happy that Quinn cant help but grin at her, wishing that she was the one dancing with the brunette instead of dancing with Finn. She shakes her head trying to rid those thoughts as she turns back around to face Finn, wrapping an arm around his neck.

Finn was watching them again. She sighs in exasperation and she cant help that her smile all but is erased off of her face.

Why cant he be happy dancing here with her? Why go through the trouble of getting her the perfect corsage? He was the one that told her he wanted to get back together. He was the one to ask for her back. She wanted nothing else but to say no, but the alternative to saying yes was far less appealing. He isnt good enough for Rachel and she wasn't going to just sit back and let it happen.

Finn isnt even pretending to be paying her any attention any more and she wants to yell at him to look at her, to pay attention to her, but she cant open her mouth. She looks to where she knows the tiny brunette is dancing and sure enough she's still there, completely unaware of two pairs of eyes watching her.

Rachel's laughing more freely and purely than she's ever seen in a long time. And if it means that she must continue keeping Finn away for that to be a regular occurrence then so be it.

The minute Rachel's body is flush against Jesse's and she's clinging on to him because she's laughing and dancing so hard, she knows Finn's lost it. She looks up just in time to see her _boyfriend_ stalk over to the dancing pair. Her eye brows furrow as she watches the scene unfold.

She follows behind immediately, not wanting anything to get out of hand.

She feels absolutely awful when she sees Jesse with his head resting on Rachel's shoulder, buried in her neck, dancing and making her laugh.

Their moment is broken and she so wants to apologize to Rachel for being part of breaking that spell. Even though she wishes she was in Jesse's place, she knows Rachel was enjoying herself and that's all she wants for her.

"Keep it PG."

She cant help but look up at Finn with a 'Are you kidding me?' look on her face. The blonde glances at Rachel and then back up at Finn trying to get his attention and attempting to get him to go back to 'dancing' with her.

"Well this is my school so it's my business."

"Well this isn't your girlfriend, so beat it MJ."

The minute Quinn sees Jesse turn towards Rachel to get back to dancing and saw Finn reach to turn him back around to face him, she knew this wasn't going to end well, even though she noticed that Rachel was trying just like herself to steer their respective dance partners away from each other.

"Don't push me." Jesse shoves Finn backwards.

And then like a floodgate everything spirals out of control. The blonde is begging Finn to stop, that he's ruining everything, and the tiny diva is begging Jesse to stop.

In the back of the blonde's mind she's worried that Rachel would get caught in the middle of the shoving match between the two boys and she's worried that she might get punched when fists start getting thrown around. Subconsciously she's moved closer to the brunette in case the boys start coming too near and she needs to shove them away.

When Finn throws his punch and Jesse ducks he narrowly misses Rachel and Quinn was holding her breath in shock and she's sure that it was her pure will power that that punch didn't hit Rachel.

Coach Sylvester caught both of them and frog hopped them out of the gym.

It takes Quinn two seconds to realize that she'll be left alone with Rachel and she so desperately wants anything but that.

"But he and I are nominated for prom king and." She doesn't even sound as desperate as she should.

Sylvester cuts her off, "Sucks for you sister."

She watches as she continues walking the boys out and she's devastated.

Utterly crushed.

Tonight was the one night everything was supposed to be okay. She wasn't supposed to be fighting for her boyfriend's attention. She wasn't supposed to be up on stage without her respective other.

She's accepted the fact that her life is bound to Lima and the only thing she's been hoping for was prom to go right. Regardless of this being junior prom and there being another one. This was supposed to be her night.

Junior and Senior years were supposed to be hers. This was her life. Those two years were going to be the highlight of her small town life. And now she isnt even sure anymore if she has that.

She looks at Rachel, hazel eyes dark with remorse and she walks away, leaving the brunette standing in the middle of the dance floor alone.

She looks down at the corsage and she isnt even sure anymore if it even means anything. Tonight was supposed to be perfect. Finn was supposed to be perfect. This corsage stood for the perfection this night was supposed to be. What this night could have been.

Why go through so much trouble if Finn was only going to completely ignore her?

Xoxo

Before Quinn knows it, Principal Figgins is calling the candidates up onto the stage with him and she looks across the crowd, not quite as confident as she would have been had Finn been up there with her. As it was, Finn was thrown out and she cant help but feel as if everyone was judging her, whispering about her, mocking her as she took her place.

She looks straight ahead, trying desperately not to look at anyone's face but she sees Rachel looking at her, her fingers crossed, a small almost indiscernible smile on her face, and she latches on. She cant bring herself to look away because she looks so hopeful , her eyes boring into hers, but then suddenly Rachel's looking away after Sam nudges her and she looks almost unconcerned.

Quinn desperately tries to get her attention, go so far as to lean a bit to catch her eyes again, and it works because she looks back at her with a small look of confusion.

"David Karofsky!"

She wishes she was more surprised, but honestly, with all this foresight happening, she really isnt.

"You suck so bad Quinn Fabray. I won!" Santana's voice cuts through her thoughts and she glances her way quickly with an almost scoff, shaking her head slightly she looks back out into the crowd to catch Rachel's eyes again.

"And now your 2011 McKinley High Prom Queen with an overwhelming number of votes…"

Rachel does a little excited jump causing Quinn to almost giggle out loud, she schools her face and allows herself to really smile.

"Kurt Hummel."

And suddenly she isnt smiling. And Santana isnt gloating. And Rachel isnt looking at her anymore. And the whole gym is in complete silence save for some lunatic whooping near the back.

Hazel eyes are almost as wide as Kurt's, the surprise and horror is so plainly written on his face, she's worried beyond belief when she sees him take off out of the room, but the minute she sees Blaine run after him she's running out herself.

She cares about him, but God cant she have anything go right tonight?

She's quick to descend the stairs and quick to rush into the bathroom, not even completely sure if she really saw Rachel racing to catch up to her or if it was her brain playing tricks on her.

"Quinn I think you need to calm down."

Before she can stop herself Quinn's rounding on Rachel, "This is _your_ fault! Nobody ever would have voted for me because they know he would rather be with _you._"

The look of utter disbelief in Rachel's eyes causes her more pain than anything else.

"That's not true!"

Her hand on its own accord raises and slaps Rachel across the cheek.

She's disgusted with herself as her mind catches up with what her body has done.

The look on Rachel's face causes Quinn to feel more hurt than she's felt in a long time. The look on her face causes her to _feel_ more than she has in a long time.

Rachel's clutching at her face, her brown eyes darting back and forth between hazel eyes as if trying to comprehend what just transpired.

"I'm so sorry." Quinn whispers, barely getting it out, her eyes clouding up with tears and remorse. Her hand hovering around Rachel's elbow wanting nothing else but to wrap her in her arms and tell her she never meant to hurt her. Never meant to do any of those things. And especially not do what she's vowed never to do.

She just hit someone she cares about.

She takes a step back, or she tries to because Rachel is looking up at her with big brown eyes, willing her to let her in.

"There's no way I'm staying at this school, I'm gonna transfer."

Quinn's desperately holding back, trying to keep her tears from overflowing, she cant even look Rachel in the eyes for much longer, so she looks away.

What Quinn doesn't expect is to feel a hand tentatively wrap around her wrist, "No. Quinn, please don't."

Hazel eyes dart back to look into brown ones and she just wants to cry when she sees the bright red mark on her cheek, "I'm so sorry Rachel."

Rachel nods, tightening her grip on Quinn's wrist now that she knows she isnt going to have it swatted away, "I know you are. And I cant say I didn't expect it to happen."

"How can you say that?" Quinn's voice raises slightly, shocked, she tries to pull away but Rachel just keeps her hand on her wrist and tugs gently.

"Despite what everyone in Glee club thinks, I'm not so self-centered that I don't know what's going on around me. That I don't pay attention. And like it or not, I pay attention to you. This was a long time coming."

Rachel slides her hand down further so that she's now holding Quinn's hand and she drags her closer to the sinks where she explains further upon noticing Quinn's face.

"I've done everything in my power to upset you over the years. I'm ashamed of my actions sometimes when I remember something I've done to you." She pauses and looks over herself in the mirror.

"Most girls would be upset about getting slapped in the face but I happen to appreciate the drama of it."

Rachel sees Quinn in her peripheral vision turn around so her back is facing the mirrors and she sighs, walking over to the paper towel dispenser.

"I know you think it's hard to be you Rachel…at least you don't have to be terrified all the time."

Her voice is gravely and choked and she's desperately trying to stop her tears from overflowing.

Rachel walks over to the sink nearest and runs the water over the paper towel and she whispers, "What're you so scared of?" she barely lifts her head to look at Quinn, and Quinn cant help but to watch her every move.

She watches as Rachel squeezes the excess water from the now damped paper towel and she watches as Rachel quietly offers it to her without ulterior motives. Her breath hitches at the selfless act, here's the brunette that should by all accounts hate her but is instead talking to her and helping her. Quinn reaches for the tissue and she allows herself this one bit of contact as she takes the offered tissue. She lets her finger graze across Rachel's hand slowly savoring the feel as she finally retracts her hand with the tissue now securely in her grasp.

She looks ahead as she lets out, "The future." She takes a breath and ushers to herself as she lifts the dampened tissue to her face, "When this is gone." The blonde wants to yell and scream out that she's terrified someone will know the truth, that someone will know she isnt perfect, that she's in love with a girl, that she doesn't want to stay in a relationship with Finn. Instead she yells at herself for opening up. This isnt making anything easier considering the whole point of everything is to make it easy for Rachel…but that slap and reaction didn't help things. It changed everything.

Quinn sniffs as she wipes the ruined makeup, trying desperately harder to keep herself in check.

Rachel steps closer to her, "Look you have nothing to worry about." She's smiling at the blonde slightly, because she believes everything she's saying right now.

"You're a very pretty girl Quinn."

And suddenly Quinn's lowering her hand away from her face and looking at Rachel in quiet disbelief. Not quite ready to allow herself to believe that she's hearing this properly.

"You're the prettiest girl I've ever met but," She pauses looking over at her blonde companion and leans forward to catch Quinn's eyes before continuing, "You're a lot more than that." The conviction and solid belief in her eyes causes Quinn to break down, her tears no longer held back any more. It's as if Rachel's words unleashed the floodgates and once again she's scrambling to stop the tears from falling further.

"Here."

Quinn takes a breath and releases it at the same time she sees Rachel grab another tissue, "Can I help?"

It's barely above a whisper and even though Quinn's told herself not to, she finds herself nodding and actually leaning into Rachel's touch.

Rachel's hand is shaking slightly and despite her best efforts it doesn't go unnoticed by Quinn.

A shuddering intake of breath and Quinn whispers, "Are you…scared of me?"

Rachel shakes her head, "No." She whispers but it's loud enough for Quinn to hear it and it breaks the blonde's heart because she did this.

"Yes you are. You don't have to…"

Rachel stops her by placing her other hand on her other cheek, effectively cradling the blonde's head in her hands, "I'm not scared of you Quinn."

Hazel eyes tear up slightly, "You should be. You should hate me. What are you even doing here still?"

Rachel smiles at her. It's small and somewhat tired, but it's still a genuine smile, "I don't hate you, and I'm not scared of you, despite you believing that I should. And I'm here because I followed you here, because I care, and I'm not leaving until I know you're going to be okay. And not just society okay, but really truly okay."

She sniffs and tries to regain some semblance of control and Rachel smiles at her sadly.

"You keep everything inside of you. You hold back. I mean even now you're not allowing yourself to fully breakdown the way your body is begging you to let it. You're biting your lip, you're restraining your emotions and Quinn you need to let it out." Quinn takes a breath and lets it out.

"I can't." The blonde chokes out, eyes filling up with tears again.

Rachel nods, "Yes you can. Cuz look. I'm right here. I'm not leaving and nothing you do can make me, unless you physically pull me out but even then it will be a challenge since I'm actually quite strong for my size."

Quinn lets out a surprised laugh, her breath escaping her and suddenly she's crying so hard she doesn't even know if she can ever stop. Everything just rushes out of her and she can barely stand up anymore.

Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn immediately and holds her tight, Quinn wrapping her arms around Rachel's tiny frame as if she isnt sure if she'll still be there if she loosens her grip.

Rachel rubs a hand up and down her back and Quinn cant control the sobs even if she tried. She's whispering sorry's that aren't understood because they come out as mumbles wrapped up in tears and she cries harder because she doesn't deserve this kindness from anyone, least of all Rachel.

"It's okay Quinn. I'm here, it's okay to cry, it's okay to need someone. You're gonna be okay. I promise you that."

Quinn's crying subsides and she finally hears what Rachel's been whispering to her, and as she only slightly loosens her grip she whispers, "How do you know? You shouldn't make promises you cant keep."

Rachel nods her head against Quinn's shoulder, "I'm not. You're going to be okay Quinn. I'm going to make sure of it."

Quinn pulls back far enough to look at Rachel, only then realizing that they've somehow managed to be seated on the floor, "Why"

Rachel cuts her off, not unkindly, "Maybe you'll hate me more after I say this, but I honestly think it's time I do."

Quinn waits with baited breath, as Rachel lets out a sigh before meeting her eyes, "I've been watching you all night tonight. And before you say anything! Not in the creepy stalker way…I just mean." She takes a breath and calms herself before starting again, "You may not think anyone notices you, but I promise you I do. I see you Quinn, when you think no one can. I always have. And what I see it beautiful."

Quinn doesn't want to sit through this because she's ruining everything but somehow she cant bring herself to react the way she's been training herself to react whenever Rachel's getting her to let down her defenses.

Rachel unhooks one of her hands from the tight grip around Quinn's waist and trails the blonde's jaw, wiping away tears as she does so, "I've never hated you because I knew it was never you."

Quinn sniffs and looks away but Rachel gently guides her face back towards her, "Quinn we were friends, and I saw you then, and high school came around and as soon as you put on that cheerleading uniform I knew your dad won. Society won. Popularity won. And you kept up the perfect image, even though I know it killed you inside, because you couldn't bear to let your parents down. But I saw through the smile Quinn. I did, I promise you I did. Every time you would lash out at me, I'd see the pain in your eyes. Why do you think I've tried so hard to continue to be your friend? Especially after you joined glee club? I thought maybe since we're in the same club we can finally maybe start hanging out and it wouldn't be a big deal seeing as we're in the same club. I mean Brittany didn't have a problem with it."

Rachel takes a breath and she chuckles sardonically, "But I digress."

Quinn for her part is listening with rapt attention even though she wishes more than anything to be swallowed whole right now. Not because she doesn't like the feel of Rachel's arms around her, or the pleasant warmth the feeling of her presence fills her with. But because she's bringing up all the reasons why she told herself she should stay away.

"Rachel _please…"_ Quinn whispers, a couple of tears escaping, her lip trembling.

The diva wipes away the tears and shakes her head, "I see you. You're scared, hurt, and you've been through so much. So much more than any girl should have to go through. And I don't want anything in return, just please, _please_ let me be here for you. You're way too young to be broken."

Quinn shakes her head slightly, "I've done everything to hurt you Rachel. To stop you from having anything tie you down."

Rachel trails her hand down Quinn's arm until it reaches the blonde's hand, and as soon as their hands touch Rachel intertwines their fingers, "I just. You deserve so much better than this town Rach. And I don't want to see you end up staying here. I need for you to get out of this town, and live the life you're supposed to."

Rachel squeezes Quinn's hand trying to interrupt but the blonde shakes her head and takes her one hand in both of hers, "You don't understand Rachel. Please let me explain. This whole thing just…Let me speak okay?"

Rachel nods and Quinn takes in a shuddering breath, "I've never hated you. Not once. I've been jealous though. So jealous at how easy it is for you to be you. I know I didn't make it easy, and what I mean is, regardless of everything I did, you still stayed you. And I've been jealous. And then joining glee club it brought me back to a time where we were friends. And then it also brought back what my dad told me the minute he saw us hug goodbye that summer before freshman year. And he forbade me from ever being your friend. That was my first taste of 'drunk off his ass and on a rant daddy' After that I swore I'd never do anything to make him that mad again. But it was like no matter what I did after that I disappointed him anyways. So I tried harder, I lashed out harder."

She ferociously wipes her tears and continues, "I hated who I became, but I couldn't do anything about it. I told B and S not to be your friends anymore too and then when high school started and I saw you again and all I wanted was to hug you and ask how your summer went I had to literally bite my tongue from calling your name and pinch myself so hard I broke skin to stop from walking over. I couldn't be friends with you and I damn well couldn't let you stay in a town that wouldn't appreciate how wonderful you are just the way you are."

Quinn sighs and looks at Rachel through tears, "I'm not making any sense am I?"

Rachel smiles kindly and once again wipes her eyes, "I think you're making perfect sense. Except for the part where you had to make sure I don't stay here."

Quinn sighs, "You aren't ever going to stop being Rachel Berry. This is who you are and you know it. This town isn't quite ready for you Rachel; you're too good for this place, you're better than people like my father. So anything I can do to help send you on your way out of here I'm going to do it. Even if that means trying to make your life here during high school miserable. At least this way I know you wont settle for anyone here."

Rachel traces a finger down Quinn's cheek, her other hand trailing down her arm to rest next to the corsage, before tilting her chin up so she's looking her in the eyes, "You're too good for this town too Quinn. You're way too good for Finn and lord knows you're more than just a pretty face. I know it. You're in all the AP classes with me. You don't have to settle here. I believe in you."

And suddenly it's like once again Rachel Berry had the magic words because Quinn actually sees herself out of this town, living in the city, going to school to become a photographer, something she's passionate about but was told wouldn't do her any good. Suddenly she doesn't see herself married to Finn working as a real-estate agent while he works in his dad's garage.

And all it took was four words. And a whole lot of conviction behind it.

Quinn's lower lip trembles and she throws her arms tightly around Rachel's neck, almost as if she's willing their bodies to combine to form one single body.

"No one's ever said that and made me really believe it."

"No one's ever made me feel the way you do Quinn."

Pulling away, hazel eyes inquisitively search brown ones and Rachel smiles at her lightly, "It's crazy, and this whole this is crazy, but I think maybe it works for us. I feel so much when I'm around you, my emotions are heightened and it's as if everything else I've felt is a lie, because I never truly felt anything until you."

She drops her gaze, smiling to herself, "I don't want you to think that just because I'm telling you these things I expect for you to reciprocate, but all I know is, regardless of the great dramatic show of 'hating me' you've put on…somehow it made me realize further how much I wish I could be there for you. The more you hated me the more I wished I could be there for you when you finally broke down from bottling it all up. I pushed for friendship because I knew that given the alternatives, friendship was the only way to be close to you…but even those attempts were thwarted and I was sure you knew of my feelings. But when I started paying even closer attention and Quinn…you don't have to admit it to me or say it out loud…but I know you feel the same too. I want you to know that, regardless of how we leave things in here, you don't belong here either Quinn. There's a whole world out there just waiting for _you_."

Quinn lets out a shuddering breath and she sniffs, "I'm sorry…I…believe me I'm so sorry for everything Rachel. I never meant to hurt you. I just I really wanted you to leave this place and not look back."

Rachel smiles, "I've forgiven you Quinn even before you ever asked for forgiveness."

And Quinn's heart soars because it's so light now all of a sudden. She takes in a deep breath and Rachel smiles and follows her lead, they let out their breaths collectively and they smile at each other.

The brunette leans in and gives Quinn a quick peck on the lips before standing up and offering her her hand.

Quinn's smile could light up the whole of Lima as she places her hand in Rachel's and gets pulled up.

Rachel takes her time fixing Quinn's makeup and allowing her fingers to trace the blonde's jaw line, playing with blonde tendrils as she does so.

When she's done reapplying some of the basics she steps back and curtseys much to Quinn's amusement, "Your highness."

Quinn scoffs and rolls her eyes, "I didn't get voted Prom Queen, Rachel."

Rachel nods, "Yes but I voted for you, so that makes you my Prom Queen, doesn't it?"

The blonde starts to smile, "You voted for me?"

Rachel nods her head once again, "Of course I did. If I could help in some way to put a smile on your face, why wouldn't I vote for you?"

Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel and pulls her close burying her face into her neck, "You're too good a person Rachel Berry."

The brunette laughs lightly, hugging her back with just as much conviction, "Far from it actually. I just try harder with you."

She's smiling when she pulls away and she isnt even trying to smile. Rachel notices, "See? There's that smile, it's been a while."

Quinn laughs and they make their way towards the door, opening it for Rachel with a little curtsey, "I don't think you get treated like a princess enough Rachel Berry."

The blush that covers her face is enough to keep Quinn smiling for the rest of the week.

Rachel replies, "I don't think you do either Quinn Fabray." She eyes the corsage with a grin and she slips her hand into Quinn's and tugs her out into the hall.

Looking down at their hands Quinn smiles but then suddenly it's as if a bolt of lightening hits her.

"You told him what kind of corsage to get didn't you?"

Rachel looks at her guiltily.

"I didn't want your prom night to start off wrong. I'm sure he would have gotten something quite similar on his own though, I mean,"

Quinn shakes her head smiling, "No he wouldn't have. And you know it." She tugs Rachel closer so she can lower her voice and still have Rachel hear what she's saying.

"All night I've been sending thank you and praises to the wrong person. I doubt if you asked him now he wouldn't even know the color of my eyes. I should've known really. It was all too perfect to be Finn's doing."

She stops and kisses Rachel's cheek, lingering just a little bit longer before bumping her lips against Rachel's ear to whisper, "Thank you." The shiver of delight passing through Rachel doesn't go unnoticed and neither does the grin of satisfaction on Quinn's face.

She isnt sure what the rest of prom night will be like. But she's almost definitely certain that it's going to be interesting.

She tugs on Rachel's hand to get her to start moving with her again, the look on her face is of absolute awestruck delight and Quinn smiles at herself for rendering Rachel Berry speechless.

She thanks Finn for being an ass and starting a fight with Jesse St. James.

She thanks everyone who voted for someone other than her to win Prom Queen because suddenly she isnt so sure she wants to settle anymore.

Watching Rachel dance in circles around her and encouraging her to let loose and seeing her actually laughing with her and joining her when Quinn finally throws her arms in the air, she _knows_ she doesn't want to settle anymore.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So yeah (: much love lol lemme know what ya'll think xx_**


End file.
